Christian Slater
About Christian Slater is a prolific actor who played Will Scarlett in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991). Filmography 'Film' *2017 The Public ... Josh Davis *2017 The Wife ... *2017 The Summit ... Dereck McKinley *2016 King Cobra ... Stephen *2015 The Adderall Diaries ... Hans Reiser *2015 Hot Tub Time Machine 2 ... Game Show Host (uncredited) *2014 Mune: Guardian of the Moon ... Leeyoon (english version, voice) *2014 Way of the Wicked ... Father Henry *2014 Ask Me Anything ... Paul Spooner *2014 Stan Lee's Mighty 7 (TV Movie) ... Lazer Lord (voice) *2013 Nymphomaniac: Vol. I ... Joe's Father *2013 Nymphomaniac: Vol. II ... Joe's Father *2013 Stranded ... Gerard *2013 Assassins Run ... Michael Mason *2013 The Power of Few ... Clyde *2012 Bullet to the Head ... Marcus Baptiste *2012 Guns, Girls and Gambling ... John Smith *2012 Soldiers of Fortune ... Craig McCenzie *2012 Hatfields and McCoys: Bad Blood ... Governor Bramlette *2012 Dawn Rider ... John Mason *2012 El Gringo ... Lt. West *2012 Freaky Deaky ... Skip Gibbs *2012 Assassin's Bullet ... Robert *2012 Playback ... Frank Lyons *2012 Rites of Passage ... Delgado *2012 Back to the Sea ... Jack (voice) *2011 The River Murders ... Agent Vuckovitch *2011 Without Men ... Gordon *2011 Sacrifice ... Father Porter *2009 Lies & Illusions ... Wes Wilson *2009 Dolan's Cadillac ... Dolan *2008 Igor ... Dr. Schadenfreude's Igor (voice) *2008 Love Lies Bleeding (video) ... Pollen *2007 The Ten Commandments ... Moses (voice) *2007 Slipstream ... Ray / Matt Dobbs / Patrolman #2 *2007 He Was a Quiet Man ... Bob Maconel *2006 Bobby ... Daryl *2006 Hollow Man II (Video) ... Michael Griffin *2005 The Deal ... Tom Hanson *2005 Alone in the Dark ... Edward Carnby *2004 Churchill: The Hollywood Years ... Winston Churchill *2004 Pursued ... Vincent Palmer *2004 The Good Shepherd ... Daniel Clemens *2004 Mindhunters ... J.D. Reston *2003 Masked and Anonymous ... Crew Guy #1 *2002 Windtalkers ... Ox Henderson *2002 Hard Cash ... Taylor *2001 Zoolander ... Christian Slater *2001 Who Is Cletis Tout? ... Trevor Allen Finch *2001 3000 Miles to Graceland ... Hanson *2001 The Road to Graceland (Short) ... Hanson (voice) *2000 The Contender ... Reginald Webster *1998 Very Bad Things ... Robert Boyd *1998 Basil ... John Mannion *1998 Hard Rain ... Tom *1997 Merry Christmas, George Bailey (TV Movie) ... Harry Bailey *1997 Julian Po ... Julian Po *1997 Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery ... Easily Fooled Security Guard (uncredited) *1996 Broken Arrow ... Riley Hale *1996 Bed of Roses ... Lewis Farrell *1995 Murder in the First ... James Stamphill *1994 Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles ... Malloy *1994 Jimmy Hollywood ... William *1993 True Romance ... Clarence Worley *1992 Untamed Heart ... Adam *1992 FernGully: The Last Rainforest ... Pips (voice) *1992 Kuffs ... George Kuffs *1991 Where the Day Takes You ... Social Worker (uncredited) *1991 Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ... Excelsior Communications Officer *1991 Mobsters ... Charlie 'Lucky' Luciano * in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)]]1991 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves ... Will Scarlett *1990 Pump Up the Volume ... Mark Hunter *1990 Young Guns II ... Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh *1990 Tales from the Darkside: The Movie ... Andy (segment "Lot 249") *1989 The Wizard ... Nick Woods *1989 The Edge (TV Movie) ... The Kid *1989 Beyond the Stars ... Eric Michaels *1989 Desperate for Love (TV Movie) ... Cliff Petrie *1989 Gleaming the Cube ... Brian Kelly *1988 Heathers ... J.D. *1988 Tucker: The Man and His Dream ... Junior *1986 Secrets (TV Movie) ... Bobby *1986 Twisted ... Mark Collins *1986 The Name of the Rose ... Adso von Melk *1985 The Legend of Billie Jean ... Binx *1983 Living Proof: The Hank Williams, Jr. Story (TV Movie) ... Walt Willey *1982 Pardon Me for Living (TV Movie) ... Virgil Meade 'Television' *2015- Mr. Robot. (TV Series) — "Episode #4.1" (2018) ... Mr. Robot — "shutdown -r " (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.8_stage3.torrent" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.7_dont-delete-me.ko" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.6_fredrick+tanya.chk" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.5_kill-pr0cess.inc" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.4_runtime-err0r.r00" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.3_m3tadata.par2" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.2_legacy.so" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — "eps3.1_undo.gz" (2017) ... Mr. Robot — 23 more episodes *2016- The Lion Guard (TV Series) — "The Bite of Kenge" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) — "" (2017) ... Ushari (voice) *2016-2017 Milo Murphy's Law (TV Series) — "Milo's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) — "" (2017) ... Elliot Decker (voice) *2013- Rick and Morty (TV Series) — "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" (2017) ... Vance Maximus, Renegade Starsoldier *2017- Justice League Action Shorts (TV Series) — "Lasso of Lies" (2017) ... Deadshot (voice) — "Good Cop, Bat Cop" (2017) ... Deadshot (voice) *2016- Justice League Action (TV Series) — "Double Cross" (2017) ... Deadshot / Floyd Lawton (voice) *2017- Jeff & Some Aliens (TV Series) — "Jeff & Some Jeffs" (2017) ... National Guard Officer / Zerk / Bartender (voice) — "Jeff & Some Colonists" (2017) ... Zergzees (voice) *2015- Dawn of the Croods (TV Series) — "Grug vs. Gurg/Unfair Fair" (2016) ... Gurg *2009- Archer (TV Series) — "Liquid Lunch" (2016) ... Slater (voice) — "Drastic Voyage: Part 2" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "Drastic Voyage: Part 1" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "Pocket Listing" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "The Kanes" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "Sitting" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "Three to Tango" (2015) ... Slater (voice) — "Archer Vice: Arrival/Departure" (2014) ... Slater (voice) — "Archer Vice: Filibuster" (2014) ... Slater (voice) — "Archer Vice: On the Carpet" (2014) ... Slater (voice) *2011-2016 Jake and the Never Land Pirates (TV Series) — "Mystery of the Mighty Colossus/The Doubloon Monsoon" (2015) ... Grimm Buccaneer *2003-2015 Two and a Half Men (TV Series) — "Of Course He's Dead: Part 1 & 2" (2015) ... (uncredited) *2014 Mind Games (TV Series) — "Balloon Boy" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "As God Is My Witness " (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Embodied Cognition" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "N.D.E." (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "The Sweet Science" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Judge Not" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Royal Fiasco" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Texts, Lies and Audiotapes" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Cauliflower Man" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — "Apophenia" (2014) ... Ross Edwards — (3 more episodes) *2013 Out There '' (TV Series) — "Springoween" (2013) ... Johnny Slade *2011-2012 ''Breaking In (TV Series) — "Episode XIII" (2012) ... Oz — "The Nat'ral" (2012) ... Oz — "Cash of the Titans" (2012) ... Oz — "Heatherses" (2012) ... Oz — "The Hungover" (2012) ... Oz — "Chasing Amy and Molly" (2012) ... Oz — "The Legend of Hurley's Gold" (2012) ... Oz — "Double Dragon" (2012) ... Oz — "Cyrano de Nerdgerac" (2012) ... Oz — "Game of Jones" (2012) ... Oz — (10 more episodes) *2007-2015 Phineas and Ferb (TV Series) — "Delivery of Destiny/Let's Bounce" (2012) ... Paul the Delivery Guy *2001- Robot Chicken (TV Series) — "Fight Club Paradise?" (2012) ... Composite Santa Claus (voice) — "Saving Private Gigli" (2012) ... Composite Santa Claus / Ted / Frat Boy (voice) — "In a DVD Factory" (2008) ... Composite Santa Claus / Drug Kingpin (voice) — "Easter Basket" (2006) ... Composite Santa Claus / Michael Vaughn (voice) — "Suck It" (2006) ... Skater McGee (voice) — "Robot Chicken Christmas Special" (2005) ... Composite Santa Claus (voice) *2004-2011 Entourage '' (TV Series) — "Out with a Bang" (2011) ... Christian Slater *2009-2010 ''The Forgotten (TV Series) — "Designer Jane" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Living Doe" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Donovan Doe" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Train Jane" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Mama Jane" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "My John" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Patient John" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Double Doe" (2010) ... Alex Donovan — "Lucky John" (2009) ... Alex Donovan — "Prisoner Jane" (2009) ... Alex Donovan — (7 more episodes) *2000- Curb Your Enthusiasm (TV Series) — "The Hot Towel" (2009) ... Christian Slater *2008 My Own Worst Enemy (TV Series) — "Henry and the Terrible... Day" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "Love in All the Wrong Places" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "Down Rio Way" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "High Crimes and Turducken" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "The Night Train to Moscow" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "That Is Not My Son" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "Hello, Henry" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "The Hummingbird" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright — "Breakdown" (2008) ... Henry Spivey / Edward Albright *2005-2009 My Name Is Earl (TV Series) — "Robbed a Stoner Blind" (2006) ... Woody *2003-2007 Odd Job Jack (TV Series) — "29.5" (2005) ... Agent Brody *2002-2006 The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (TV Series) — "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" (2005) ... Jet Fusion (voice) — "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" (2003) ... Jet Fusion (voice) *2001-2006 Alias '' (TV Series) — "Endgame" (2003) ... Neil Caplan — "A Free Agent" (2003) ... Neil Caplan *1999-2006 ''The West Wing (TV Series) — "Arctic Radar" (2002) ... Lt. Cmdr. Jack Reese — "Process Stories" (2002) ... Lt. Cmdr. Jack Reese — "Election Night" (2002) ... Lt. Cmdr. Jack Reese *1992 Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (TV Series) — "There's a Nightmare in My Closet/There's an Alligator Under My Bed/There's Something in My Attic " (1992) ... Narrator (segment "There's an Alligator Under My Bed") (voice) *1986-1994 L.A. Law (TV Series) — "Fetus Completus" (1988) ... Andy Prescott *1986-1988 Crime Story (TV Series) — "Old Friends, Dead Ends" (1986) ... Teen Boy *1985-1989 The Equalizer (TV Series) — "Joyride" (1986) ... Michael Winslow *1975-1989 Ryan's Hope (TV Series) — "Episode dated 24 October 1985" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle — "Episode #1.2636" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle — "Episode #1.2635" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle — "Episode #1.2634" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle — "Episode #1.2629" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle — "Episode #1.2628" (1985) ... D. J. LaSalle *1983-1988 Tales from the Darkside '' (TV Series) — "A Case of the Stubborns" (1984) ... Jody Tolliver *1977-1995 ''ABC Weekend Specials (TV Series) — "The Haunted Mansion Mystery" (1983) ... Billy *1979-1983 CBS Library (TV Series) — "Robbers, Rooftops and Witches" (1982) ... Charlie (segment: Invisible Boy) *1976-1982 Standing Room Only (TV Series) — "Sherlock Holmes" (1981) ... Billy *1970-2011 All My Children (TV Series) — (1986) ... Caleb Thompson *1955-'55 The Ford Television Theatre (TV Series) — "South of Selangor" (1955) ... Derek Crawford — "While We're Young" (1955) ... Dr. Tyler McManus — "Magic Formula" (1955) ... Dr. Thomas Grant *1955-'55 Studio 57 (TV Series) — "I'll Always Love You, Natalie" (1955) *1954-'55 The Whistler (TV Series) — "A Case for Mr. Carrington" (1955) ... Gordon Hamilton — "Fatal Fraud" (1954) ... Chris Moore *1955-'55 The United States Steel Hour (TV Series) — "The Thief" (1955) ... Philippe Voyson *1953-'53 The Revlon Mirror Theater (TV Series) — "Dreams Never Lie" (1953) ... Walter Norton *1953-53 Robert Montgomery Presents (TV Series) — "The Centrifuge" (1953) *1953-'53 Hollywood Opening Night (TV Series) — "False Witness" (1953) *1951-'51 Lights Out (TV Series) — "The Fonceville Curse" (1951) ... Paul Darrow *1951-'51 Studio One in Hollywood (TV Series) — "The Straight and Narrow" (1951) — "Wintertime" (1951) ... Martin Helm *1951-'51 The Bigelow Theatre (TV Series) — "Agent from Scotland Yard" (1951) ... Bob Dickens / The Agent aka Mr. Pickwick External Links IMDb Category:Actors Category:Actors who have played Will Scarlet Category:Robin Hood:Prince of Thieves Actors Category:Living Actors